


Possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Connor’s an artist, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hank's an author, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank meets Connor in a coffee shop, while working on his novel. They fall in love.





	Possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

Hank was sitting in a coffee shop, his hair in a ponytail and glasses on his nose.  
He took a sip of his coffee and stared at the laptop screen in front of him.

Hank was working on the beginning of his new novel.  
Over the last few years he'd written quite a few books and had become a relatively well known author.  
Some days he was still surprised by his success. 

He could still clearly remember the first time he wrote a short story, scribbled into the back of his school notebook in messy handwriting.  
After that he had never quite stopped writing.

It was what made him feel alive, scribbling words onto post-it-notes, his fingers flying over keyboard keys.  
It was what had kept him alive when he lost his son and felt like he couldn't breathe anymore.  
He had poured out all his pain onto page after page and when he was finished, he could almost breathe again.

But right now, he couldn't quite find the right words.  
He took another sip of his coffee. 

Hank had stumbled upon this small coffee shop while walking down the street one day.  
It looked funny inside, chairs and tables in different colours, that didn't go together at all.  
Hank had loved it from the moment he stepped a foot inside.  
Whenever he couldn't find quite the inspiration to write at home he'd come here.

He finished his coffee and stared at the blank page.  
“Having trouble?”, a sweet boyish voice asked next to him.  
Hank looked up to see one of the waiters stand next to him.

The boy had only started working here very recently and he'd been a little flabbergasted when he met Hank. Apparently he was a fan of his writing. 

“Yeah”, he mumbled.  
“What are you working on?”, the boy asked.  
Hank gestured for him to sit down.

“What's your name?”  
“Connor”, he said and smiled at Hank.  
“Hank”, he mumbled, despite the fact that the other definitely knew that.  
“Romance novel. I don't know, I liked the idea when it first came to me, but I just can't to seem to put in on paper.”  
“Can I have a look?”

He turned the laptop around so the boy could see and waited nervously. Even after becoming a bestselling author, he still felt nervous whenever he showed someone something new. Especially if he didn't like it himself.  
Connor read over his work and made a thoughtful sound. 

“I think that setting doesn't quite work for the plot.”  
Hank took back his laptop.  
“Yeah, you might be right.”  
He already had an idea on how to fix it.

“I'll get you another coffee”, Connor promised and left.  
Hank looked after him with a smile. He liked the kid.

Hank showed up to the coffee shop almost every day, sometimes his laptop sitting in front of him, sometimes scribbling quick notes onto paper.

Connor smiled each time he saw him and sometimes, when he had a little bit of time, he would sit down next to Hank and would listen to the newest parts of his novel.

Hank didn't know when it happened.  
He was sitting in his chair, a cup of coffee in his hand and Connor was moving around the coffee shop, doing his job.  
And he looked at him and felt himself smiling.  
Maybe he did a little more than just like the kid. 

Connor showed him a small map of drawings the next day.  
”I'm an art major”, he said and Hank had looked fascinated at the drawings. 

Pencil. Watercolor. Acrylic paint.  
Drawings of people and landscapes and abstract things.  
Each one beautiful.  
“Wow”, had been all he had been able to say.

Connor’s hand on his arm, him smiling at Hank.  
Sitting close to him.  
Hank felt like he was was a teenager again, despite the fact these years were long behind him.  
The boy made him feel young again.

It smelled like vanilla in the coffee shop on that day.  
Connor put down a plate of cookies on his table, before he sat down. 

The coffee shop was empty, except for them.  
Hank reached out to hold his hand.  
He half expected him to pull away, but Connor only looked up at him and smiled.  
Hank could feel his hands getting sweaty. If Connor noticed, he didn't say so.

Connor was still looking at him.  
“Just kiss me already.”  
The words were barely a whisper, but Hank heard him.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Connor’s.  
Hank kissed him slowly, noticing the faint taste of vanilla on his lips.  
Connor pulled him closer, kissed him tenderly and for a moment Hank forgot how to breathe again. But it was good this time.

Hank finished his book only weeks after that. He let Connor draw illustrations for it and it soon became a hit. 

They more time they spent together, the more they seemed to fall in love.  
Hank often thought back to that first kiss in the coffee shop.  
It remained his favorite moment for a long time.  
Until years later, when he kissed Connor in that very same coffee shop and promised him forever.


End file.
